


I Believe in You

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Tucker hates the wall climb with a passion.





	I Believe in You

**Author's Note:**

> just another tumblr writing prompt. short but fun.. shippy stuff does not come easy to me

“You put me much too high,” Tucker huffs.

“Don’t talk like that, I believe in you,” Washingto states as he sits on top of the wall climb. “Its not that hard Tucker. You saw I did even in armor.”

“Fine okay, I’ll do it. But I’m taking my sword with me,” Tucker states as he goes to pick up his weapon.

“I can see why you’d feel more confident with that,” Washington jumps down and takes to standing at a distance to give him room. He figured Tucker could use the space.

Its not untill Tucker had cut the wall in half with his sword and walk through does Washington figure out why he wanted his weapon. “Lavernius do you know how long that took me to make?!” He squeaks.


End file.
